


If I can't see him, is he even real?

by fruggin_bitch



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dream Smp, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Character Death, Revived Tommtinnit (video Blogging RPF), This is basically everyone's reactions to tommy coming back from tubbos pov, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Tubbo and Ranboo are married PLATONICALLY, no romantic relationships, platonic husbands for the win
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 03:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30082722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruggin_bitch/pseuds/fruggin_bitch
Summary: “Hello?”“Hello?”Oh god he even sounds like him. Tubbo backs up until he hits the side of the McPuffy’s. His eyes are wide and he’s stammering as T- as he looks on in confusion and exhaustion. His hair is curled and disheveled but pushed out of his eyes, a white streak shining in his usually blond hair. His clothes are dirty and spotted with blood, torn in some places from the obsidian. He has bruises all over him, most notably on his face and wrists. He’s a ghost, he has to be right? He’s pale enough, after only seeing lava for a month, but Tubbo can’t see through him. He’s breathing hard, trying his best not to panic while looking at his dead best friend.
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity & TommyInnit, Jack Manifold & TommyInnit, Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Ranboo &; Toby Smith | Tubbo &; Tommyinnit, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit
Comments: 3
Kudos: 168





	If I can't see him, is he even real?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey- This is my take on what Tubbo's POV of Tommy's coming back stream would be! Mentions of seeing Tommy freak out and mentions of Tommy's Death, but not in detail.  
> the italic quotes are Tubbo, normal are Tommy, and Bolded are Ranboo unless stated otherwise!  
> Enjoy!!

Working on the Bee & Boo has been a source of comfort for Tubbo. Especially since it’s so close to the hotel Tommy had loved so much and worked so hard on. Jack had taken over and taken Tommy’s name off of it and ruined his legacy, but it was still Tommy’s. So he spent days where he missed him the most working on his small inn next door. While Ranboo was on his way from his home in the tundra, Tubbo had been working.

He had been up on the scaffolding near the roof when he noticed someone was walking up to him, so naturally he hopped down to see who it was. He hits the ground turned the opposite way of the person coming his direction, and he plasters on a smile. The server was sad enough, they didn’t need him to make it worse.

He turns around and freezes. Tubbo doesn’t believe it. Why should he? If he got his hopes up that Tommy was alive again after being dead for god knows how long and he wasn’t... he would just lose him all over again. So he denies it. Tommy’s dead. He’s dead, he died, and oh god. Backing away from ~~Tommy~~ _him_ , Tubbo tries to form words but all that is coming out is noises of confusion.

“Hello?”

“ _Hello?_ ”

Oh god he even sounds like him. Tubbo backs up until he hits the side of the McPuffy’s. His eyes are wide and he’s stammering as t- as _he_ looks on in confusion and exhaustion. His hair is curled and disheveled but pushed out of his eyes, a white streak shining in his usually blond hair. His clothes are dirty and spotted with blood, torn in some places from the obsidian. He has bruises all over him, most notably on his face and wrists. He’s a ghost, he has to be right? He’s pale enough, after only seeing lava for a month, but Tubbo can’t see through him. He’s breathing hard, trying his best not to panic while looking at his _dead_ best friend.

“ _i- i- ...you’re not real._ ”

“The fuck do you mean?”

Tubbo strides forward, calling for Tommy to pinch him. To prove that he’s really there. They go back and forth before tommy pushes him backwards with a slight smile on him face, relishing in the bit of normalcy in the interaction before Tubbo gasps and nearly falls backward. Tommy turns and looks up at his hotel as Tubbo starts to stammer again.

“ _What? How are you-? You- You- You died!_ ”

“Tubbo I’ve been- never say that- never say that to me- ever, ever!”

The mention of his death seemed to awaken something in him, a panic. His eyes widen and he turns back around and starts repeating the same words over and over.

“Never day that, never say that to me! I don’t want to talk about it-”

“ _Never say that?_ ”

He tumbles over his words about _their bench_ and _dream_ and _they didn’t defeat him_ and _Wilbur_ and _Technoblade_ and _**Dreams going to break out**. _He starts to mutter to himself about not taking damage before turning to Tubbo again and rambling.

Tubbo stands there trying to process as tommy paces in front of him running his hands through his hair and going on and on before stopping and taking a breath. His head is spinning and his mind is going crazy with questions because this is impossible, Sam said he was _gone_ , Sam said Dream-

“...Tubbo, Tubbo look at me. Look at me. Believe me.”

“ _Y- Yeah..?_ ”

Tommy’s pacing again as he says that Dreams going to get out, he has a plan and so much is going wrong and he freezes and looks Tubbo dead in the eyes once more. His breathing and voice are shaking along with his hands.

“I saw death, Tubbo! I spoke to Wilbur and Schlatt- Don't make me talk about it, please don't make me talk about it.”

“ _What? This is the second time you’ve done this to me, holy crap_.”

This is the second time he’s had to grieve his best friend, the second time he’s come back. Tubbo’s starting to believe that nothing can truly kill him, and he follows Tommy up the scaffolding as he asks what this building is.

Tubbo gerund slightly as he explains that he’s made an inn, because Jack has made Tommy’s hotel worse than Tommy did and he wanted to have some fun. Tommy’s staring between his hotel and the Bee & Boo, an unreadable expression on his face.

“ _Oh I also got married_.”

“You got married?”

Tommy looks weirded out, but Tubbo swears he sees a bit of betrayal as he turns away and climbs down the scaffolding. Tommy takes a step toward his hotel, muttering something about Jack before turning back to Tubbo.

“Tubbo, im gonna go ( _maybe- maybe don’t please_ ) and im gonna ask you- can you leave me for a minute?”

“ _yeah yeah yeah uh y- yeah y- y yeah_ ”

Tubbo doesn’t want him to leave, doesn’t want to let him out of his sight because if he’s gone, was he even real? Tubbo backs into the inn before turning out the back and getting up into the roof of the McPuffy’s next door. He sees tommy shout happily when he sees Sam Nook and hears the two speak before Tommy turns inside the hotel.

He hears Jack’s “ _What the hell_?” and he watches as Tommy tries to be his old self, but Tubbo knows that he’s close to breaking. He hears the shouting and sees Tommy look out the window at him in confusion before turning back to Jack.

Tubbo follows tommy as he leaves his hotel, down the Path to his home and sits atop the hill as tommy sees the massive statues that people made in his memory. He watches as tommy enters his home, trying not to smile at the flowers Ranboo planted, and he hears Connor’s shouts about a ghost. Tubbo watches as Tommy panics about the damage he took, and asks Connor to politely never hit him again.

Tubbo sits outside Ninja’s old house and watches the two interact, and notices Tommy’s face ranges from terrified to a small smile as he heads Connor out of his house with a promise to talk again soon. Tommy notices Tubbo again and comments that he’s weird, a normal Tommy remark, and moves on down the path, with Tubbo following.

Tommy makes it down past the small valley and is near the church when he finds another person, Ranboo. Tubbo follows as Tommy slowly walks up to him without saying anything, and is walking up to his husband’s side as Ranboo sees Tommy. The emotion that passes through his face was too much, but Tubbo could read it all before he lands on confused and said,

“ **Tommy**?”

“Hello, Tubbo’s friend.”

Tommy looks between them as he speaks and Ranboo glances down and notices tubbo standing there waiting to grab his hand. He smiles and lets him before turning back to Tommy. Tubbo watches as they have a slightly awkward conversation, but smiles when he sees that Ranboo is trying to make Tommy feel as normal as possible and not make him speak about anything he doesn’t want to.

Tubbo didn’t see the look of realization on Tommy’s face as he looked down at Tubbo and Ranboo’s intertwined hands and their matching gold rings. He had looked at ranboo, but quickly looked back when he heard tommy start to panic. Tommy walked away and Ranboo turned and looked at Tubbo.

“ **Are you okay, Tubbo?** ”

“ _Was he real? Is- is he really.._ ”

Ranboo nods, admitting that he’s pretty sure he was, before patting Tubbo on the shoulder and nodding his head toward Tommy as a way to say ‘go on.’

Tubbo walks after Tommy, seeing him outside the community house walking towards Quackity. Tubbo watches as Quackity backs up before getting angry. Quackity nearly shouts as he reprimands who he doesn’t think is Tommy for dressing up as Tommy, and the hurt on Tommy’s face as he backs up is overwhelming. He sees Tommy mumble before Quackity laughs, saying he sounds just like Tommy.

Tubbo watches as Tommy insists that it’s him, that he’s real. He talks about their heist and calls him Big Q, and Quackity’s face lights up. Tubbo watches as Quackity tackles Tommy in a hug insisting that he thought he was gone and he missed him, but Tommy still looks out of it. Quackity makes Tommy speak about what happened, and Tubbo watches as tommy recounts what he went through all the while reminding himself that he freaks out if he talks about it too much.

They say their goodbyes and tommy heads up to sit by the nether portal and think. He hasn’t noticed Tubbo, but when he does it seems to only make him sadder. Tubbo sits next to him quietly before Tommy gets up and heads back to his home in the dark, leaving Tubbo alone.

Tubbo goes back to Snowchester and meets Ranboo in Michael’s room, playing with their son. Tubbo sits on the bed and sighs, looking at his hands.

“ _Is he- is he really back? He interacted with everyone, and everyone had a different response, but.. I’m just scared I’m going to get up tomorrow and I’m never going to see him again. I’ve done this twice already, boo. I can’t go through I’m losing him again._ ”

Ranboo sighs and lets Michael go as he stands up and kneels in front of Tubbo. Ranboo grabs his hands and looks him in the eyes.

“ **I saw him and you trust me, right? I think he’s back, but his mind still thinks he’s in the prison. He kept saying that nobody is treating him normally, so we should treat him as normal as we can. Why don’t we let him get adjusted to be being alive again before we try and get him to talk to us, okay?** ”

Tubbo nods and lays down, lost in his own thoughts. He hears Ranboo mutter to himself that he’s going to protect all of them no matter what, and Tubbo smiles, maybe it was real after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hoped you enjoyed this!  
> You can rant to me on Tumblr! @Fruggin-Bitch  
> Comments and Kudos are appreciated!  
> Drink some water, get some food, have a wonderful day!


End file.
